Lid
"E-Even if you praise me like that, you won't accopm... accomplish anything!" '' is a character that appears in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Personality Lid has a cool and serious personality, but when unreasonable things happen, she spits venomous comments. She is afraid of unexpected developments, sets up traps and hides in a cardboard box, tending to be wary of her surroundings. In addition, when the situation develops far beyond her expectations. She also often fumbles her own words. Appearance Lid is a pale, fair skinned girl with small almond shaped red eyes, one of which is covered by an eye piece, and medium length milky blue hair worn with a dark green bandana. She wears a revealing white and dark green top with black accents, a matching skirt/pair of shorts with slits cut out on both sides of the leg, a black belt, black fingerless gloves, black leg straps, tall dark green and black boots with white accents, and a single black stocking with red lines all over it. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Lid appears in the Noire PS Vita spin-off game ''Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. http://www.siliconera.com/2013/11/26/first-look-neptunia-spinoff-planet-destroyer-black-heart/ She is first seen at the beginning of the game with Noire and her other generals. After Noire brings Gamarket to chaos, a few of Lid's soldiers were seen chasing after Resta, who was in a weakened state. She apologizes for their actions and runs off. She is later seen in her own city, trying to trap the other CPU's. When she is confronted by Noire she challenges them. She loses and agrees to be brought into custody. In her moment, she spies on Noire while she is taking a shower and overhears her talking about Lid being an idol, which goes against everything she stands for. After she is found out, she falls from the vent into Noire's shower and is punished for it. When Resta recovered, Lid explains that Resta stepped on her own landmine. After which, she agrees to Resta's proposal to have the generals challenge the CPU's to test Noire's conviction and after they are defeated, she joins them as a team spy. In Chapter 6, she helps the Secretary rescue Saori. In Chapter 7, she explains the situation in Vio's city. Quotes *"My apologies about them. My subordinates engaged you without proper informachin..." Trivia *Lid is based off the Metal Gear Solid 4 Character Old Snake. The eye patch is a reference to the Solid Eye that Old Snake wears. Lid also wears a bandanna which is Snake's most iconic clothing item. She also has a tattoo of an exclamation mark on her breast which always appears above an enemys head when you're spotted. *Lid asks Blossom how to weild a katana, a reference to both Raiden and Gray Fox, both characters from the Metal Gear franchise. *In the Swimsuit beach scene, Lid is the only one not in a swimsuit as she is seen hiding in her cardboard box. *Lid is one of the hardest units to raise Lily Ranks as she has no support moves. Gallery rid full body.png|Japanese character bio num4.png Lid Event.png|Lid spies on Noire in the Shower References Category:Female character Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Generals